1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to a locking device and more particularly to a locking device adapted simultaneously to secure a pair of doors or the like mounted on a cabinet of the type having doors mounted for independent hinged movement about substantially non-parallel axes.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
Cabinets of various constructions have long been provided for a wide variety of functional purposes. Of comparatively recent origin has been the introduction of cabinets adapted to store components of stereo, video recording, and other similar equipment. In particular, the construction of such cabinets which are suited for the storage of stereo equipment is typically such as to permit access not only to the control portions, but also to permit the placement and replacement of records on the turntable component of the stereo system housed by the cabinet.
Typically, such cabinets are constructed in one of several well-known forms. In one basic form, the cabinet provides an enclosure having substantially flat bottom, side and rear panels defining an interior cavity having a forwardly disposed, predetermined front opening and an upwardly disposed, predetermined upper opening. Typically, the cabinet provides a top door or closure panel hingedly secured on the rear panel of the cabinet for movement between a closed attitude wherein the top door is disposed in substantially covering relation to the upper opening and an opened attitude wherein the top door is disposed to permit access through the upper opening to articles contained within the cabinet. Typical conventional cabinets further commonly provide a predetermined front door or closure panel hingedly secured on a forward edge of one of the side panels for pivotal movement thereof about an axis substantially perpendicular and spaced from the axis about which the top door is adapted to pivot. The front door typically provides a side or free edge portion spaced from the edge portion thereof hingedly secured on the cabinet and the forward door is adapted to be disposed in a closed attitude wherein the free edge is disposed in predetermined relation to the side panel opposite that to which the front door is hingedly secured. In one common form, the free edge of the front door is adapted to be aligned with an interior face or surface of the side panel of the cabinet opposite that to which the door is hingedly secured. In another common conventional embodiment, the front door is dimensioned such that the free edge of the front door overlaps, or slightly extends beyond, the forward edge of the side panel of the cabinet opposite that to which the front door is hingedly secured.
While such conventional cabinets have great utility for their intended purposes, they typically do not provide means for securing the top and front doors thereof against unauthorized access to the interior of the cabinet and the articles contained therein. Inasmuch as the value of such articles, including stereo components, video recording equipment, and the like, is often considerable, intrusion into the cabinet by inquisitive children, pets and the like, can and often does result in damage to the articles, with consequent financial loss to the owner thereof.
Accordingly, it has long been known that it would be desirable to have a device adapted to secure the front and top doors of conventional cabinets to prevent the opening thereof and access to articles contained therein. More particularly, it has long been known that it would be desirable to have such a device which is adapted for use on cabinets of varying constructions and dimensions.